


The Bottom of the Box

by darkangel86



Series: Season 3a Related Works [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Insecure Alec Lightwood, M/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 12:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14873945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel86/pseuds/darkangel86
Summary: “That's going to be me one day, isn't it?” Alec asked suddenly and slightly harshly. “I'm just going to be another trinket in a box hidden away on your shelf from whatever lover you have at the time, aren't I?” Magnus faltered at Alec's words. He wasn't expecting this.





	The Bottom of the Box

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the delay in posting this. I received a rather rude comment and it pissed me off so now this series, along with all my other Shadowhunter words are locked. It doesn't offend me if you dislike what I'm writing but at least have the guts to say it off anon.
> 
> Anyway... spoilers for 3x05.

Alec was staring blankly in front of him when Magnus made his way back into the room, drinks in hand. Before Magnus hardly had time to contemplate what was happening, Alec turned sharply causing him to stumble slightly, their drinks sloshing onto his hands.

“Alexander, what-” Magnus started as he sat the half split drinks down.

“That's going to be me one day, isn't it?” Alec asked suddenly and slightly harshly. “I'm just going to be another trinket in a box hidden away on your shelf from whatever lover you have at the time, aren't I?” Magnus faltered at Alec's words. He wasn't expecting this.

“Alec, I-”

“I mean, I don't suppose I can expect any more than that, can I? You're hundreds of years old. I know how many lovers you've had in the past. You were honest about that and it doesn't bother me, it really doesn't but seeing that, all those things you've kept from past loves... Magnus, I don't want to end up in the bottom of that box.” Alec gasped, his breathing suddenly ragged. 

“Oh, Alexander, no.” Magnus rushed to gather Alec into his arms. He held tightly to the taller man as he cried into his shoulder. “You could never, ever be just another trinket in my box, Alexander. That's not possible, darling. You mean, _you mean so much to me_. Yes, I have had loves before, you knew that but never has anyone ever meant to me what you do. Do you understand me, Alec? None of them even come close to you. They never could.”

“But I'll be gone one day, Magnus. You said it before, you're immortal. I'm not. I'm going to leave you one day and its not fair. Its not fair!” Alec exclaimed as he tore himself out of Magnus' arms.

“Sweetheart-”

“I'm going to die and you're going to move on and I'm, I'm so angry at the thought of you loving someone else! And that's not fair. By the angel, I know that's not fair to you. I'm so sorry.” Alec cried, his eyes wide and shining with unshed tears as he paced back and forth in front of a speechless Magnus.

“Alexander.” Magnus said quietly and Alec stopped. “Don't you know that you're it for me?” He asked and Alec's eyes widened in shock. “There won't ever be someone else. Not after you. You're it for me, my darling Shadowhunter.”

“What? Magnus, no. I, I didn't mean that you can't-” Alec tried to hastily explain but a simple wave of Magnus' hand cut him off.

“I know you didn't. But I am telling you, there is nothing to be angry about. I'm yours, Alec. No one could ever... there could never be anyone but you. I've waited my entire life for you and I will spend eternity with the memories of our shared time, no matter if we get another fifty years or five days.” Magnus explained and Alec felt his chest tighten at his lovers' words.

“I can't ask that of you.” Alec said, his voice shaky as he spoke.

“You're not. I'm telling you. My story? It stops with you.” Magnus said with a sad smile and Alec felt his heart break. “I'm not telling you this to upset you, darling. But I need you to know that I've spent many a night thinking about this. I knew from the very first moment I met you that you were something special. You were different from all the Shadowhunters I'd met before you and believe me, I've met plenty in my life. I'd spent so long closed off from any sort of emotional connection to anyone outside of Catarina and Ragnor that when you burst through my door all brooding and heroic, I actually felt something inside me shift. I knew you were meant to be mine, I just hoped that I was also meant to be yours.” Magnus admitted with a shy smile, laughing quietly when Alec rushed to gather him in his arms.

“I love you. I love yo so much, Magnus.” Alec repeated, like a mantra, against Magnus' neck, into his ear, against his lips. Despite himself, Magnus felt his eyes filling with tears. He chuckled, cursing as he pulled away from Alec's determined lips to wipe at his eyes.

“My sweet, Alexander, I do believe the sentiment is very much mutual.” Magnus said with a watery smile. 

“I'm sorry for getting upset. And I'm sorry, again, for going through you personal belongings. That crossed a line and all I can do is promise to never do something like that again.” Alec assured him, hoping Magnus accepted his apology and believed him when he said he'd never do it again.

“I think I probably would have showed you the box myself in time. I should have known though, that once you saw it before you'd be too curious to let it go.” Magnus teased and Alec had the decency to look halfway embarrassed. “Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to fix our ruined drinks.”

“How about, I mean, could we maybe just, um, talk? Can you tell me about them? About George?” Alec asked, nervously and Magnus still for a second, once again surprised by Alec's words. 

“You want to know... about my past?” Magnus asked carefully.

“Your past is a part of you. All those people? They are a part of you and I want to know everything about you, Magnus. I want to know you.” Alec said earnestly.

“No one has ever known me like you do, Alexander,” Magnus said with a soft smile as he cupped Alec's cheek. “But, if you truly wish to know about them, I would be happy to share them with you.”

“Thank you.” Alec whispered against Magnus' lips before the warlock began to speak. Alec smiled as Magnus spoke. He'd let the subject of Magnus' immortality drop for now but Alec swore to himself, he'd find a way to make sure he stayed with Magnus for as long as possible. He would be damned before he lost Magnus.

**Author's Note:**

> To everyone else that left nice comments and kudos, thank you so much! <3


End file.
